


Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One

by GothicDeetz



Series: Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bonding, Childbirth, Children, Children of Characters, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother Figures, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Near Future, Older Characters, One Big Happy Family, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Plans For The Future, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia Deetz has grown up, gotten married, and now has two children of her own to take care of. What is life like for her and her family?
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Original Character(s), Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Barbara Maitland & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Character(s), Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690927
Kudos: 4





	Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One

“I’m pregnant!” Twenty-one year-old Lydia excitedly told her husband.

“That’s great news, Lydia, dear.” Her husband was elated, pulling Lydia into a hug and giving her a kiss on the lips. He spun her around and dipped her, the couple laughing together as they celebrated the fact that Lydia was pregnant with their first child.

Lydia wanted it to be a home birth, so that Barbara and Adam were there when the baby was born. She felt sorry for her surrogate ghost parents, not being able to conceive a child together before their unfortunate deaths falling through the floorboards of the living room of the house. 

Lydia held off telling Barbara and Adam the news for at least a week. When they found out about Lydia’s pregnancy, they were as elated as Lydia’s husband was, congratulating Lydia on this and giving her small hugs.

Lydia had told her dad and stepmom the news via video call, and they too were happy for Lydia. Charles and Delia immediately asked Lydia what she was going to call her child and Lydia said she didn’t know quite yet.

Barbara and Adam had asked Lydia the same question and that gave Lydia a couple of ideas: Barbara Emily Delia if it was a girl and/or Adam Charles Lawrence if it was a boy. When she told Barbara and Adam, the two ghosts were both happy but confused by Lydia’s choices of the baby’s names. They asked her if that was going to get confusing and Lydia decided to refer to her firstborn child as either Barbie, Barb, or Ad for short. 

The Maitlands were okay with that.

________

Lydia was six months pregnant when she found out she was having a baby girl. The choice of the baby’s name was settled: Barbara Emily Delia. She’d told Barbara and Adam first and Barbara gave her the go ahead to name the baby after her.

Next, she asked Delia if it was okay if she used her name as one of her child’s middle names and then asked her dad if it was okay if she used her dead mom’s name as her child’s other middle name.

They both said it was okay.

________

Three extra long months later, Lydia had finally given birth to a healthy baby girl at her home, whom she named Barbara Emily Delia like she had planned. Her husband, the Maitlands, her dad, Delia, and Betelgeuse were all present for the birth of Lydia’s first child and the Maitlands and Delia cooed in awe at the sight of the newborn baby girl.

“Do you guys want to take turns holding her?” Lydia asked the present members of her family.

Barbara decided to be the first to hold the baby with whom she shared her name. Lydia handed her daughter to her surrogate ghost mother and Barbara moved to tickle the newborn, making little Barbara Emily Delia laugh a little, open her eyes, and smile up at the female ghost. Barbara pulled a funny face and held out a finger, which the newborn immediately grabbed a hold of and tried to put in her toothless mouth. Barbara cooed at how adorable the newborn baby was being.

Next, Barbara handed the newborn baby to her husband and Adam did pretty much the same things she was doing, earning the same reaction from the baby.

Charles reached his arms out and Adam carefully placed the baby in them. Charles held the newborn close to him, tickling the baby’s stomach. This earned him a few giggles and a smile from the newborn baby girl.

Next, he handed the baby to his wife and Delia held a Crystal above the baby’s grabbing hands. When the baby started crying, indicating that she wanted the Crystal, Delia placed the Crystal in the baby’s hands and the baby went to put it in her mouth.

“Nono,” Delia said in a panic, moving to remove her Crystal from the baby’s mouth. “Let’s not do that.” It took Delia forever to pry the Crystal out of the baby’s mouth. The baby didn’t want to let go, instead crying as hard as she could when the Crystal was finally removed from her mouth.

Next, she handed the baby girl to Betelgeuse and the demon began to pull a majority of exceptionally funny faces at her. Each face earned Betelgeuse a soft giggle and a smile from little Barbara Emily Delia and the baby reached a hand up, touching and feeling the moss on the demon’s face.

“Can I get a turn?” Lydia’s husband asked Betelgeuse.

“Sure,” came Betelgeuse’s response. He handed the baby to her father.

Lydia’s husband bounced the baby in his arms and little Barbara Emily Delia cooed and giggled, reaching her tiny hands out towards her father’s face. She clearly wanted to play with his hair. After ten minutes of allowing his newborn daughter to play with his hair, Lydia’s husband handed the baby back to her.

“Isn’t she just the cutest thing?” Lydia asked her husband. “Our little Barbara Emily Delia?”

“Yeah,” her husband agreed, planting a kiss onto Lydia’s head. “Our little Barbara Emily Delia.”


End file.
